Brendan Fraser
Brendan Fraser (1968 - ) Deaths in Film *''The Passion Of Darkly Noon '' (1995) [Darkly Noon]: Shot in the back with a rifle/shotgun by Loren Dean during his rampage through Viggo Mortensen's home. He dies whilst being held by Ashley Judd. *''Mrs. Winterbourne'' (1996) Winterbourne: Playing a dual role as twins; "Hugh" is killed in a train crash, along with his pregnant fiancée (Susan Haskell). ("Bill" survives the movie.) *''Monkeybone'' (2001) [Stu Miley]: Playing a man who's consciousness is in a mystical limbo world, Fraser falls to his death from a deflating balloon (while his consciousness is stuck in the body of Chris Kattan) during a fight with his own body, which is possessed by the consciousness of Monkeybone (voice by John Turturro); his consciousness comes back to his body when Whoopi Goldberg gives Fraser a pass to come back Earth. Also, in a dream Bridget Fonda is having, Brendan dies after having the breathing tube attached to his stomach cut by Megan Mullally, causing him to deflate. *''The Quiet American ''(2002) [Alden Pyle]: Stabbed in the chest and stomach by Tzi Ma at the end of an alleway chase from communist sympathizers (who then throw him off a bridge). His body is first seen at the begining floating below a bridge, then in the morgue as Michael Caine goes to identify him, with his murder shown in flashback as Michael figures out what happened to him (see Audie Murphy in the 1958 original). *''The Air I Breathe'' (2007) [Pleasure]: Killed (I recall shot or stabbed repeatedly) by Andy Garcia or his cohorts after first being beaten; he dies while talking to Sarah Michelle Gellar as she kneels by his side (I haven't seen all of this but I have seen parts of his death scene in trailers) *''Furry Vengeance'' (2010) [Dan Sanders/Various Explorers]: Playing both 'Dan' and the various explorers through the millennium, all of the explorers are mauled to death by the local wildlife after encroaching on Rocky Springs wilderness as revealed by Matt Prokop. ('Dan' survives the movie.) *''The Poison Rose'' (2019) [Dr. Miles Mitchell]: Shot in the back with a shotgun by Nadine Lewington. Deaths in Television *''Scrubs: My Screw Up'' (2004) [Ben Sullivan]: Dies (off-screen) of cardiac arrest. The episode leads us to believe that Frasier is alive, but it is revealed that he has been a figment of John C. McGinley's imagination for most of the episode when McGinley attends his funeral at the end of it. *''Doom Patrol: Penultimate Patrol'' (2019) [Cliff Steele]: Killed (along with Diane Guerrero, April Bowlby, Jovian Wade, and Matt Bomer/Matthew Zuk) in a looping fantasy created by Alan Tudyk to torment Timothy Dalton in the following ways: (1) Vaporized by a robot's laser. (2) Crushed to death under the robot's foot. (3) Killed in an explosion caused by the robot's rockets. The deaths continue to repeat until Timothy realizes they are being manipulated by Alan. (Brendan provides the voice of "Cliff Steele" while Riley Shanahan physically portrays the character. Due to the dual nature of the role, the death is listed on both pages.) Fraser, Brendan Fraser, Brendan Fraser, Brendan Fraser, Brendan Fraser, Brendan Fraser, Brendan Fraser, Brendan Fraser, Brendan Fraser, Brendan Fraser, Brendan Fraser, Brendan Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Disney Stars Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in a Exorcist film Category:Action Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Parents Category:Fired Category:Producers Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Religion Stars Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Fairly Odd Parents cast members Category:Adventure Stars Category:Actors who died in Henry Selick Movies Category:King of the Hill cast members Category:Duckman cast members Category:DC Stars Category:Legends Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Scrubs cast members Category:BBC Stars Category:Gotham Awards Nominees Category:Actors who died in Phillip Noyce Movies Category:Doom Patrol cast members